


Immoral Violation (Loki)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloody Rape, Dark, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Loki Rapes, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Strangulation, Strap-Ons, Twisted, rape porn, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki forces Jane's niece to squirt. Warning RAPE PORN! <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predator Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's sick and twisted dark nature evolves. He is a predator stalking defenseless prey...
> 
> Loki RAPES in this fic. So do not go ahead and read the story and complain about it. Anyone capable of genocide, fratricide, and mass slaughter is capable of rape!
> 
> The following story was written by an adult for adults. Fanfic is fiction. Try not to take it so damn serious!

 

Loki glared at Selette as she kissed Jane goodbye. Thor and Jane were traveling to Midgard for the weekend leaving Jane’s sweet little niece behind in Asgard. Loki smiled malevolently. Selette  had just graduated high school and had come to visit her aunt for the summer before leaving for college in the fall. All summer long, Selette  had unintentionally inflamed the sadistic nature lurking within Loki. She had strutted by him wearing tight shorts, danced her little Midgardian provocative dance at their celebrations, and even called him Uncle Loki one afternoon when she wanted to ride his favorite stallion.

 

Loki felt his cock swelling, an intense smile tugging at his sensual lips, he had plans for Selette . He could tell that she was still a virgin from the innocence that shimmered within her eyes, but that would not last long. Soon some college dick would break down her chaste barrier and ruin her, but not before Loki had his turn.

 

It will eat Jane up. She loathed him. Once Odin passes leaving the kingdom to his brother, Loki had no doubt that Jane would urge Thor to banish him. Well now, he will give her a reason. Jane adored Selette . It will pang her to know that Loki had driven his virle cock into her niece’s tight little pussy, ripping her, forcing her to beg for mercy. Selette would be forever marked, bearing his scars upon her pristine soul.

 

Rape fantasies had diluted Loki's mind since youth. He remembered watching the groom breed horses as a young teen. His favored part had been the tying of the mare, entrapping her, restraining her, as the dominating stallion rammed her from behind. Afterwards, he would sneak behind the stables and jack his enraged cock off while daydreaming he was the stallion and the mare, a weeping young girl, fighting him, unable to take him the size of his punishing cock. Like the stallion, it was in Loki’s nature to pursue and subdue.

 

Although Loki dreamt of rape, he had never actually committed the assault. He had tried to on several occasions, but found all his victims more than willing. He had yet to find a cunt unwilling to swallow his lust until now. And Selette was the perfect victim. She was defiant, sassy, she would fight him, but most of all she would deserve it. She had made him hard too many times and now, she would suffer for it. A valuable lesson will hail from all this though; she will learn the difference between a god and a man. A man is a creature that one can tease, taunt, play coy games with, but a god was different. A god is a superior deity deserving respect, fear, worship, satisfaction, and ignorant Selette will reap all four soon enough. Jane will also learn for Selette will serve as an example of what comes of mortals who defy the gods.

 

Of course, Loki would have to be the one to tell Jane. Selette was not a drama queen, who would go around boasting of her rape. She had too much pride. She was not a pity seeker. It will humiliate her, shame her. She would bear the secret to death.


	2. About to Pounce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so violent yet..Loki is a predator about to pounce...

 

The wind was unusually forlorn as if crying to the night. The moon had hid her face from Asgard casting a haunting darkness across the vast flatland below. Wolves howled in the distance forewarning a lurking danger. Selette felt it too. She had just enjoyed a bubble bath by candle light and was now sitting on a secluded balcony for a moment of soothing as she did every night.

 

Thinking she heard a noise below, Selette peered over the edge of the balcony. She scrolled the gardens and found nothing. She shook her head as if scolding herself for being jumpy. She turned around to find Loki smiling at her. Selette retreated a step backwards, sucking in a startled breath. It was just Loki. She had nothing to fear. Realization set in, she released the breath and smiled.

 

“Loki, you frightened me.” Selette said, tugging her robe to cover her fleshy cleavage. She had not expected to see anyone else tonight and only wore a thin thigh-length slip beneath the robe.

 

Loki was dressed in sinister black as usual, but tonight he appeared unusually dark, almost evil. Loki advanced a step in Selette’s direction. “Why do you fear me?”

 

His ill-boding tone invoked a chill to crawl up her spine. “You don’t....I just meant that I thought I was alone. How did you get up here? I know I locked my door.”

 

Loki took another step forward. Selette retreated a step. _Yes, she would definitely put a fight_ , Loki’s twisted mind growled. “Locks cannot keep me out if I want in.”

 

Selette eyes widen, her flawless face reflecting a sudden eery feeling.

 

Now pinned between Loki and the balcony’s edge, Selette’s breathing accelerated; her skin erupted in chill bumps, not born of the chill in the air, but from fear. _“Loki?”_ Her tone was a question.

 

Loki’s ominous demeanor melted as if he had been playing a sick joke. He chuckled. “Selette, I just want to show you something. Will you come with me? You know you can trust your Uncle Loki.” He asked, extending a friendly hand as if she had a choice.

 

He could tell from the glint in her cat-shaped Irish eyes that she did not want to accept, but not wanting to harm his feelings, she hesitantly gave in and placed her small hand into his much larger, strong grip.

 

“What is it?” She inquired with a voice lacking trust.

 

Loki smiled like he knew something that she did not know and the two disappeared. A flash of bold light and they reappeared in a dungeon like structure obviously built beneath the ground.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Selette beamed, “How did you do that?”

 

 “I am the God of Mischief, remember? I have magic.”

 

Loki led her down a creepy hallway and into a large room dimmed in scarlet lights. Regal chaises made of red velvet were scattered throughout the room. A humongous bed, large enough for six people, donning red silk sheets surrounded by candle light sat off to the left. The floor was carpeted in fur, mirrors utilized instead of ceilings, and pictures of nude couples engaged in lewd sexual activity decorated the walls. An elegant fireplace roared in front of the bed, a wine bar on the other side.

 

“This place is like something out of really bad porn!” Selette giggled. “Where are we?”

 

She was so childishly naïve that Loki’s dick throbbed with eager anticipation. She really had no idea what dark desires stalked Loki’s demented mind. “It is a place to soothe one’s soul, but tonight we are using it to meet some special friends of mine.” He said handing her a goblet trimmed in gold of strong red wine.

 

Selette wrinkled her nose at the aged brew. “I am not old enough drink. You know that.”

 

“I won’t tell.” Loki winked mischievously.

 

Selette started to hand the wine back to Loki, but her eyes were like open doors; she really wanted to try it. Reading her, Loki pressed the rim of the goblet to her soft pink lips. “You are not a child anymore. It is time to be a big girl.”

 

Accepting the taunt, Selette indulged with a voluptuous sip of the drugged wine. Loki held her gaze as he downed his. She giggled like she was playing a game, pulled her long locks from her face, and engulfed the remaining contents. _Two could play his game._

 

A second later, she wished she hadn’t as the room started to spin. Loki helped his unsuspecting victim to a chaise, freeing her from her robe. He enjoyed a full view through the almost translucent slip. Perfectly small-boned and petite, the kind of figure that he could easily bend, fold, ride, and break if he so wanted to. Like a child struggling to restrain greedy hands from the cookie jar, it took every ounce of strength Loki had not to grope her well-proportion breasts.

 

Loki handed Selette another goblet, eyeing her as she placed her overly full lips to the rim. She had been blessed with a perfect set of dick sucking lips. He licked his lips picturing his cock thrusting in and out her plump lips, gagging her with his massive size. She glanced at him as she swallowed as if she knew what he was thinking. She held his gaze as she sucked a drip of wine from the rim and swallowed. That wasn’t the only liquid she would engulf before the night was over. She stuck out her tongue to soak up a drop from her lush lips, giggled, and lowered her eyes from his, dismissing him.

 

 _Fucking little tease_ , Loki fumed. She was going to get all that coming to her tonight.

 

“Selette” he muttered, his voice sultry with stalking lust. She glanced up at him as he nodded toward the middle of the room. Confused, she looked to where he directed and released a startled sob.

 

The room had been vacant except for Selette and Loki only seconds ago, and now a naked maiden lounged spread eagle fingering her clit in the floor as busty girl licked her pussy. Another young female bent, gobbling a dick, as a second virile warrior-like man drilled her from behind.

 

“What the fuck?” Usually mild mouth Selette cried out, her head spinning, vision blurry. She wasn’t sure if this was a hallucination brought on by whatever Loki had drug the wine with or if they were real.

 

“Exactly.” Loki sneered placing a gentle hand upon a soon to flee Selette. “Wait and watch.”

 

It must have been the wine because Selette obeyed. Glossy-eyed she watched the orgy fuck.

 

Loki sat down behind Selette, straddling her ass to his swelling cock. With caution, he physically reclined Selette into the cove of his body. The couple relaxed, sharing a third goblet of wine, soaking of the aphrodisia of the orgy.

 

Selette watched with flaming eyes as one of the men climaxed, spewing into the mouths of two women.

 

Loki tugged a strand of Selette’s onyx hair from her face, lowering his lips to her ear. “Pay attention that is how you are going to take my cock later.”

 

When the man dried, the cum infested women turned to each other, kissing with creamy nectar seeping from their lips and draining on to their beefy breasts.

 

Loki seized this moment to feather his hands up Selette’s firm thigh to explore what she had to offer. He found her without panties and bare of hair. His dick bucked from the sultry discovery. Asgardian women did not shave their pussy. Searing moisture dribbled from her folds. _You fucking little whore_ , his mind taunted. She liked the raunchy fuck show.

 

“You naughty little mortal.” Loki scolded her with a seductive tone.

 

Selette moaned faintly while Loki tantalized her clit with expertise skill. He knew exactly what he was doing. Through blurry eyes, she looked on as one of one of the maidens thrashed her head back and forth climaxing in the mouth of her partner. Selette moaned a little more intense as if she desired to be in the girl’s place.

 

Plans going as planned; Loki slipped his index finger inside her slippery tunnel and just as he thought, perfectly tight and unfucked. He grinned sinisterly, conjuring the screams that would hail from her mouth as he ripped through her taut maidenhead, widening her narrow passage with his god-like size.

 

“You are fucking hot as hell”, seducing her with his sensual voice, marring his fingers in her intimate warmth.

 

Selette could feel Loki’s rigid manhood knocking at her backside. She had sprawled her legs apart, her gown shoved to her abdominal area while he finger fucked her. Something deep inside told her to make him stop, but she could not do it. It felt so blissfully good. She closed her eyes, relishing his touch, her mind traveling back to his rock-hard cock. There was no doubt he wanted to fuck her, but even intoxicated, she was not willing to allow this game to go that far. He could pleasure her and then she would call it quits. She had no intention of giving up her virginity tonight, although one of these days, she planned on Loki being her first... _He just did not know it yet_...

 

One of the maidens released a lusty sob bringing her back to reality. She shook her head trying to clear the clouds from her eyes. She could not quite make out the figures anymore, but she could still hear their moans, their lusty breathing, their moist skin smacking as wet pussies swallowed dicks. And then a sudden sharp pain erupted in her intimate canal. _What happened?_ Her mind whirled, and then she realized that Loki had invaded with a second finger. Gone was the titillation, replaced by discomfort.

 

“No, this is not right.” Selette muttered with a slurred voice, her mind growing clearer.

 

Loki sniggered perversely as he forced in a third finger inside her narrow threshold. Selette’s intimate muscles tensed, trying to fight the painful intrusion.

 

Her body now fully awake and aware of the assault, she shrieked, trying to rip his hands from her. “Stop it! You are hurting me!”

 

 Loki wrapped his fingers firmly around her throat, growling. “Be still or I will fist fuck you.”

 

The orgy disappeared as if they had been magically induced. Selette struggled, writhing her body to free herself from Loki’s sadistic grasp.

 

Now fully aroused, he applied more pressure to her throat, choking the air from her lungs. With one hand, he strangled her and with the other, he violently thrust three fingers in and out of drying tunnel. “It is for your own good. You need to be stretched.”

 

Finally, Selette could take no more and fainted his arms.


	3. Victimized Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark, graphic, and sadistic as Loki mauls his prey...

 

 

Her legs were aching. Selette tried to massage them, but for some reason she could not move her hands. Straining, she woke herself up. _What the hell?_ Her mind whirling as she opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but discovered she had been stripped naked and tied spread eagle to a chaise.

 

“My little mortal slut is awake.”

 

Selette glared up at Loki. He had completely striped, revealing a huge, half swollen cock.

 

“Loki, why are you doing this me?” Memories of the drugged wine, the orgy, his finger invasion flooding her mind.

 

Loki seized her chin as he hissed. “Do you really think you could tease and taunt me all these months to no avail? You may play these little mind games on mortals and get away with it, but not with a man like me. I am god!” He said the last in a superior roar.

 

Tears bloomed within her frightened pools as she shook her head, having no clue what he was talking about.

 

He strengthened his grip, threatening her. “Do not cry. If you shed tears, I swear I will hurt you.”

 

Selette jerked her chin from his grip, insolence radiating from her glare. _He was crazy as hell._  

 

 Loki laughed, “Now that is the Selette I admire. Defiant!” He dipped his head, opening his mouth wide, smothering her lips, and applied suction. As he pulled his mouth free, he added, “But in the end you will cry, but first you will sob from pleasure as you cream in my mouth.”

 

Selette spat in his face. “My sister warned me about you! You are a fucking fruit-loop!”

 

Loki flinched, balling his fist, burning to strike her pretty face. Selette braced to accept his punch, but it never came.

 

“I do not beat females. I fuck them!” Loki seized her throat, his strong fingers digging into delicate flesh. “Lick it away.” He lowered his cheek to her mouth. “Take it back or I swear you will suffer.”

 

At first Selette refused, but the tighter he gripped, the fear of strangulation broke her defiance. Desperate for the breath of life, she whimpered. He relaxed his grip, forcing her to run her tongue along his flesh to collect her spittle.

 

Her silky, warm touch sent a surge of lust straight to his gut. He removed his hand from her throat, his desire for her replenished.

 

She hissed a voice revealing hatred. “You can rape me, do whatever you want to do to me, but you are wrong. I will never climax from your torture. That is the one thing you can not force!”

 

Loki gently caressed her face, smiling cocky. “Naive little Midgardian, how wrong you are.” Gently kissing her on the forehead as a father might bestow upon daughter, he added “So shall we begin?”

 

 

Loki slithered down her body, admiring her flat tummy and velvety flesh. She bore a perfect set of meaty mounds with the darkest nipples he had ever seen. They were not grossly large or fat, but firm and plump, cupping perfectly in his hands as if they had been created just for him. Her nipples were not shriveled up peas like most women’s. Hers were large, the only thing big on her body, and ripe, begging to be suck. So he gave them what they pleaded for.

 

Selette remained silent as Loki suckled her breast, but her body’s reaction betrayed her. Removing his mouth, he smiled, pleased by the sight of her erect nipples.

 

“I know you like it.” He taunted.

 

Selette closed her eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of a reply.

 

Loki continued to consume her breasts, spiraling his warm tongue around each nipple until they swelled to their niche. Then he devoured them, sucking, kissing, and nibbling just enough to cause a little pain.

 

He noticed the muscles in her stomach rippling, her body betraying her. Satisfied that he had invoked her lust, his demeanor changed sadistically as he set in on a mauling frenzy, sucking brutally, biting into her delicate flesh.

 

Selette jerked her eyes awake, surprised by his erratic change. As he continued to maul her, soft whimpers escaped her throat. His teeth seized her neck, leaving his wrath to mark her for the days to come.

 

“Loki!” She whimpered, trying to pull him from a feral high.

 

Instantly he ceased, chuckling smugly, before evolving back to erotic passion, taking her plump lips and kissing them softly. Fearful that he would hurt her if she did not obey, she opened her mouth for him to dip his tongue in. His breathing intensified, but his ravishment remained sensual, alluring.

 

Selette cringed. She did not want to admit it, but this man knew how to kiss, and she hated him for it. Her stomach knotted, her knees weakened. It was like he had cast a spell upon her senses. Her mind shouted, _FIGHT!_

 

Loki kissed a trail down her neck, spending ample time on her tits before ascending down her belly to her cunt. He lowered himself to his knees and inhaled a deep breath trying to engulf her intimate aroma. She donned a delicate, sweet pussy with thick outer lips and a lush pink seam. Loki’s mouth watered, his dick trembled as sensations shot out of the tip of his penis.

 

Emotions tempted him to ram his cock into her searing pussy until he dried, but that would be merciful. _No, he would take his time and enjoy this._ Gently parting her folds to reveal the vulnerable rosy flesh they protected, he kneeled his face and swept his tongue length wise. He cooed, she was even more delicious than she looked.

 

Taking his index finger, he encircled the little round hole. She responded by constricting her muscles as if she could keep him at bay. He laughed low and wicked, and patronized, “Such a tiny little hole”, knowing she had witnessed the size of his shaft, dreading him, fearing what was to come.

 

Lowering his mouth, he twirled his tongue around the edges of her tight gap. Next, he dipped his tongue inside, tongue fucking her, drawing her moisture to dew.

 

Selette bit her lip to keep from cursing him, her entire body constricted. Even though she hated what he was doing to her, her cunt did not. She could feel herself flush, responding to his lewd violation.

 

Loki snared her clit into his mouth, sucking vigorously while dipping his finger into her canal, flicking his finger to the rhythm of his sucking. Selette pussy-blushed; his suction increased generating her legs to clench, her ass cheeks quivering.

 

Selette closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, trying too hard to fight her body’s natural reaction. Her core boiled with searing liquid pleading to spill. She thrashed her head from side to side as ecstasy rippled throughout her entire body.

 

“Loki stop!” She protested. She could not cum...would not cum for him. But her fruitless demands excited him even more causing him to suck harder, his fingers thrusting deeper, faster. Her breathing accelerated, evolving into sultry moans. Her hips bucked against his mouth until she finally gave in and rode his face. Her moans now steamy sobs of ecstasy.

 

Loki growled devouring her, riding her climax until her cream gushed from her convulsing canal. He moaned as he drank her, using his tongue to ladle her essence. He swallowed, relishing the warmth of her salty liquid as it oozed down his throat.

 

“I told you that I would make you squirt.”

 

“Fuck you!” came her reply, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

 

“And you will.” He said with a husky voice, gently caressing her hypersensitive clit.

A split second later, his eyes suddenly growing murderous, he shoved his finger into her writhing pussy hole with brutal force.  “Such a pretty little thing, too bad I plan to spilt it wide open.”

 

Selette glared at the lecherous devil as he stood, stroking his engorged cock between her legs. He glared back as a predator would before devouring his prey. Her heart slammed into her chest, he was going to hurt her.

 

He ordered “watch me” when she turned her head from him.

 

Selette acted as if she had not heard him, keeping her face buried sideways into a pillow. She just could not gaze into such horror. 

 

“Why must you make me punish you?” He hissed, releasing his dick and squatting by the fire.

 

Selette watched with disbelief as he returned with a heated fire poker beaming scarlet, wearing a vicious smile. A sob escaped her throat as he lowered the poker barely an inch from her throat. Seductively, he trailed her body down to her vagina, the heat radiating from the poker smoldering her flesh.

 

“Loki, please!” She whimpered, her skin drawing up with fear.

 

He arched his eyebrow as if he was about to plunge the fiery wrath up her cunt. “Will you obey me?”

 

“Yes!” She squealed, defeated. She would do anything to survive this. 

 

Glaring at her, he snarled his nose as if contemplating burning her insides out. He fondled her pussy a few seconds still gripping the poker, listening to Selette’s tormented breathing. “If you break your word and defy me, I will ram this hot iron so far up your pussy that it comes out your mouth!” He hissed, abruptly flinging the poker across the room, shattering a wall picture.

 

Straddling her, he slithered up her body, bracing his weight on his knees.

He cupped her breasts in a tight embrace, spat on them, pushing them together and up, and shoving his massive cock between her tits up to her mouth. Thrusting his hips, he fucked her breasts, his testicles slapping her flesh.

 

“Remember the slut from earlier? Suck my cock!”

 

Anxiety filled Selette’s eyes. “I will try. I never have before…I don’t know…”

 

Loki lunged his hips forward, the tip of his penis caressing her lips before she could finish.

 

Her stomach cringing, she stuck out her tongue to taste his meat. Surprisingly, he did not taste nasty. Gathering her nerves, she imitated the woman by flicking her tongue against the head of his cock. It responded with a drip of liquid lust. Selette lapped it up finding it salty.

 

While her tongue teased him, licking his full length up and down, Loki reached behind and tantalized her clit.

 

She cried out, showing her enthusiasm by gripping his dick with tight lips and sucking, inhaling his masculine scent into her nostrils.

 

“What a fast learner you are.” Loki sighed, accelerating his fingers.

 

Selette mocked Loki’s speed, now bobbing her head, sucking as she glided down and on the way up, tongue fucking the slit in the head of his cock.

 

“Swallow me.” Loki commanded, thrusting his hips, his flesh rippling with pleasure.

 

Selette tried to accept his massive length down her throat, but gagged. Loki laughed at her feeble attempt, ramming his rock-hard dick deep into her throat.

 

Choking, she struggled against the assault, thrashing her head and whining.

 

Now angry, Loki snared her chin and forced her mouth to gape wide. “You are choking yourself! Relax your throat and open your mouth wide.”

 

She tried to do what he wanted, but as his thrusts grew more and more ferocious and deeper. Fear rose in the pit of her belly that she would choke to death before he finished. She could feel him deep rooted inside her esophagus, pumping violently. Sweat dripped from his balls to her breasts. All she could breathe was his male scent. His fingers dug bruises into her chin, his virile body shivering with lust. He was buried deep inside when she felt his dick convulse, shooting a wad of searing cum down her throat, filling her mouth, spilling from her chin. He withdrew to keep from strangling her. She tried to spit him out, but he stopped her by forcing her mouth shut and covering her nose. She engulfed his creamy essence, feeling it as searing lava coating her belly.

 

Drained dry and satisfied, he untied her, granting her time to massage her now bruised wrist. He offered her a drink of wine that he was sipping.

 

“No thanks, the last one you gave me was drugged.” She snapped in a raspy voice. Her throat hurt. He has wounded her. 

 

He grinned proudly. “It is for your throat. And besides, you will need the narcotic effect for what I am about to do to you.”

 

It was useless to fight him. He was a powerful man, a master of illusions, a god. There was no escaping his wrath. She ripped the glass from his clutches and downed it.

 

Loki scooped her up, holding her protectively as he gazed into her reflection. She was beautiful, so blissfully beautiful that he almost considered not finishing what he started.

 

Selette produced a shiver. One minute he was an erratic  maniac and in the next, he seemed so tender, so sensual like the kind of guy a woman could easily love.

 

His minute now over, he tossed her to the bed, spread her legs, and lowered himself between them. Seizing her wrists, he pinned them above her head. He cupped a plump mound  firmly in his hand, his eyes trailing her alluring body. She was small and dainty, making him ache with lust.

 

“Loki...” Selette pleaded, her eyes beseeching. “Don’t do this.”

 

Tightening the grip on her wrists, he lowered his mouth to her ear and placed a finger to her lips as a one might do a child, and warned, “Shh…”

 

Loki thumbed her clit with his spare hand until her cunt grew juicy. Lubricating her with her drizzle, he lowered his head and caught her sob in his mouth as he wedged the broad head of his dick into her petite entrance peeking in.

 

Her hole afire, Selette struggled, her body writhing against his hips, sinking his cock another half inch deeper.

 

“No!” She begged. He was too big. It hurt. 

 

Loki met her maidenhead and arched his hips, mustering force, preparing to defeat its fleshy resistance. He glanced at her face with possession and domination in his expression. She knew what was about to happen. Fear glittered in her eyes. With one violent stride, he impaled his dick, tearing through her sheath. She wailed, body convulsing. It hurt way more than she had anticipated. 

 

He stilled inside her, trying to coax her cunt to accept his massive size. Instinctively, her pussy muscles fought back, reguritating his god-like size. Selette screamed as if she had suffered a mortal laceration, flaying his chest with her fists. She was hysterical and he still wasn’t even half way in.

 

He caught her wrists in his right hand and pinned them above her thrashing head, holding his left hand over her mouth muffling her cries, he thrust deeper, his cock stretching her wider. Her pussy muscles tensed his dick flesh to the point of pain, rippling in response every time he pried deeper into her tunnel. With one more brutal thrust, he pierced her cervix.

 

His dick lodged in her womb, too large to endure, too massive to fuck, she bucked against him, screaming, spurring her heels into his back.

 

Draping her legs over his shoulders to stop her plight and to keep her wide, he withdrew his dick marinated in her virginal blood and then forged back in with violent strength, her pussy muscles strangling his meat. Every emotion within him demanded denomination.

 

Her cries flowed like a river as he vigorously thrust in and out, hard and deep, dominating her, subduing her. Her intimate muscles clutched him, summoning the primitive lust within him. 

 

“Scream baby, scream. Beg me to stop!” He wanted to hear her cry. He needed to hear her beg. 

 

She withered beneath his dominating wrath, suffering his sadistic lust as he plunged into her again and again. Her body rose and fell, shuddering, powerless. It seemed liked hours that her body was a slave to his insatiable, unrelenting wrath. He fucked her brutally and mercilessly, plowing his dick into her wounded raw cunt, cursing her, calling her vulgar names.

 

 

Sweat dripped from his chest. He buried his nails into her thighs, ignoring her as she whimpered. He brutalized her, slamming into her so hard that her tiny body bounced up and down with each thrust. His heavy breathing evolved into lusty pants, savoring her pulsating cunt. No longer able to withstand the agonizing pleasure of her inner muscles, he dropped her legs, releasing her wrists, and buried his dick as deep as he could. He bit into her neck as he erupted inside her core, filling her with his sweltering milk.

 

Bearing his weight on his forearm, he dropped to her side, rolling her over on top of him without withdrawing his flagging dick. She buried her head to his chest, her body convulsive, her cum-filled pussy mutilated.

 

As his breathing calmed, he lowered his cunt-greedy fingers to fondle her. She felt his dick swelling inside her raw tunnel at the wet sound of his fingers digging into her sopping pussy. He was indeed a god. No mortal man could possess such vigor.

 

“Now it is your turn.”

 

She shook her head no, her insides burning as if she had been flayed.

 

He laughed, darkly amused, running his hand up her spine to the back of her head, forcing her mouth onto his. Softly, he manipulated her clit, kissing her leisurely.

 

“Your pussy is good. The best I have ever pulverized.” He whispered between slipping his tongue in and out of lips. “Fuck me, baby. I want you. I need you.”

 

 _God, he was crazy!_ Selette thought, trying hard to fight the spasm growing in her pussy. His talent was irresistible. A perverse tide churned her stomach. This man had raped her, threatened her life, and here she was draped out on top of him with a dripping pussy like some cock greedy whore. Her mind demanded that she fight him, but her cunt pulsated to his touch, her inner pain forgotten. He had to be a sexual sorcerer.

 

Loki ceased the stroking of her intimate button. “Feel how good my finger feels on your clit? Fuck me and make that feeling come back from my dick.”

 

Like the bitch she felt, she began to rock her hips, taking his cock halfway. Loki enjoyed her for a while before directing her to sit erect on him. His willing whore obeyed taking him to the hilt. She winced as she did. To ease her pain, he started back fingering her clit until her thrusts accelerated and he was sure that she could climax on her own.

 

“Come on, baby, fuck me!” He encouraged, pinching her nipples as she bounced up and down on him.

 

Her entrails hot, feeling milky, Selette beared down on him, running her seam against his abdomen. Her clit throbbed from the friction, her inner g-spot quaking from his cock.

 

Loki arched, pumping his cock to the hilt accelerated and steady.

 

Her pussy engulfed him as she exhaled lusty sobs. Her entire body began to tremble. “Loki!” She cried out, her pussy muscles clenching his meat, ass shaking. Her veins burned as if injected with fire. She needed climax, her core begging for release. She could not fuck him hard enough, fast enough to soothe her feral passion. Now shaking uncontrollably, she slashed her nails into his chest, moaning wildly. Finally her core burst, her mouth distorted, her breathing crippled.

 

Her searing squirt coated Loki’s thrusting dick, bringing forth his own climax. He ripped her ass cheeks apart, digging his fingers into her flesh, fucking her hard until he ejaculated violently into the pit of her cunt. She was still in orgasm as he came. They begin to sucked, kiss, bite, moaning as they spilled in each other, shivering with passion, devouring one another.

 

 Exhausted, she collapsed on top of him. She was too weary to remove his dick, instead she sprawled her legs and reclined on him.

 

“I told you that you would fuck me.” He muttered after several minutes of rest.

 

“Stop it, Loki.”

 

She felt his dick jerk inside her drenched pussy coming alive again.

 

He tugged her chin to look at him and smiled. “It is ok, all mortals sluts are cock hungry.”

 

Selette wenched her pussy off his dick, trying to flee. He grabbed her by a fistful of hair, flinging her back to the bed. “Do not ever remove yourself from me until I grant you permission.”

 

Defiantly, Selette slapped his face radiating a slicing sound throughout the room.

 

Anger consumed Loki as he shook her. She struggled, refusing to back down. “I fucking hate you!” She screamed, raking her nails across his handsome face.

 

With that, Loki swung her to the edge of the bed, blood dripping from his wound. He stood and he bent her over. Yanking her hair, he seized her from behind. He dipped his fingers in her pussy, gathering cream and marinated her asshole.

 

“You motherfucker, don’t you dare!” She shouted, kicking her foot backwards into his knee, trying to scamper across the bed.

 

Loki was too quick to be outwitted a mortal. He captured her hips and dragged her back, slapping her ass in a scolding manner. He spread her cheeks wide, peering down at the tiny pink hole. He slapped her again drawing a red welt. Her petite ass just begged to be spanked and fucked into bloody shreds.

 

He thrust his dick inside her pussy and penetrated her cum saturated rear hole with his finger. She wailed and kicked. “Damn it!” Loki muttered, her ass too petite to accept his size. He tried to widen her some by twirling his fingers around the elastic rim. Again, she kicked and lunged, trying to escape.

 

Loki withdrew his cock and pressed her to the bed as he reached inside a trunk and took out a sex toy.

 

To disabled her, he seized her arms behind her back and entrapped them in a painful grip. Running his hand up her spine, he forced her face down, burying her face into the mattress. With his leg, he kicked her left leg out from under her, slanting it on the bed as he arched her rear and straddled her from behind, leaving her bent over the bed with only one leg to support her weight. In this position, she was completely helpless, like the tied mare, vulnerable to anything Loki wanted to render. The body fluids from before now ran down her legs, milky with a tint of blood.

 

He strapped the machine on her, positioning the vibrator to her clit on slow motion. Unable to control herself, her pussy responded to the blissful friction on her clit. Loki slipped his dick in her cunt, fucking her until she began to moan. Spreading her cheeks, he spat in her ass.

 

Selette, consumed by the machine fucking her clit, did not notice him slip from her pussy until she felt a sharp intrusion in her ass. She cried out. Loki slapped her ass and reached around her waist and turned the machine to full speed.

 

Crying out, Selette squirmed from the wonderful torment to her clit. Loki inserted his cock halfway in her ass. Every muscle in her body protested him, her ass tunnel clamping down like a vise surrounding his engorged cock. There was no way he was going to be able to insert his full length into her tight ass without mutilation.

 

Selette cried out from the splitting sensation in her ass, but also from the climax from the machine. Her pussy constricted, ass muscles clenching. It was painful but euphoric at the same time. Like a bitch in heat, she screamed for more, thrusting her ass deeper on his cock. She shivered all over as she spurted.

 

Selette’s climax caused her ass muscles to strangle Loki’s cock. He had warned himself not to fuck her full length and here she was bewitching him, wriggling her ass deeper on his enraged cock. Loki cursed her with every breath, unable to contain the feral passion lurking in his soul. She bucked wildly, shaking from head to toe as she climaxed a second time. This time her cum literally jizzed like piss from her well-fucked vagina spewing on to Loki’s legs.

 

That was it, Loki buried her face into the bed, plunging his dick full extent into her ass. She cried out, no longer from climaxing but from torment. He rammed her, knocking the breath from her lungs. Blood seeped from her ass seam.

 

“Loki, please stop!” She wailed hysterically, but Loki could not hear her. His mind had abandoned his body and now soared on an orgasmic high.

 

“You are really hurting me, please, please stop!” Selette cried, the machine still fucking her raw clit, his dick felt of hot steel as he impaled her bleeding ass.

 

Loki growled every obscenity known as he fucked her deep and hard. Her sobs inflaming him hotter. Thrusting to the hilt, her anal gap devouring his cock, his body convulsing.

 

The room spun, her stomach churned. Selette was on the verge of losing consciousness when he ejaculated violently, burying his savage lust deep inside her ass.

 

 

Loki dropped Selette’s battered body to the floor, abandoning her as he reclined on the bed, coming down from the salacious frenzy. Now soothed, he noticed the soft whimpering oozing from the floor. Loki sat up peering at the sexual assaulted body curled in a fetal position. Bit marks littered her breasts and throat, bruises flayed her flesh from where he had choked her, and on her wrists and arms from pinning her down and tossing her about like a little rag doll, her silky hair now tangled and wet from perspiration, drying cum and blood marred her thighs. _Damn his lack of self control,_ he had not meant to force himself so far up her ass. He knew doing so would break her and he had never truly wanted to break such a rare, untamed spirit.

 

 “Selette.” He called to her, his voice layered with concern.

 

She remained lifeless, shattered, softly crying.

 

Loki cursed himself as he came to her. “Little one” he whispered, gently taming her hair so that he could witness her wrecked reflection.

 

Selette lifted her head, her beautiful lips now swollen. A bit of blood had crusted in the corners. Red-eyed, cheeks raw with tears, she captured his gaze, their souls locking. Even bedraggled, she appealed to him. He had demolished her body and while he felt suddenly ashamed, an inner demon deep inside his tormented mind aroused.

 

“You hurt me, Loki.” She wept like a little broken child.

 

Loki’s stomach churned. He damned himself once more before collecting her beautifully wrecked body in his arms, taking her to his bed. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to soothe away her tears. “I did not mean to hurt you like this.” Loki whispered, knowing that no apology in the world could ever earn forgiveness for what he had done. He shouldn't care, but he did.

 

“Jane warned me about you, but I did not listen. I thought I had seen good in you. I even wanted you. I thought you gloriously beautiful and imagined one day giving myself to you. What a foolish child I was! You are nothing but a sadistic monster!” As sobs choked her words, she finished with “I will forever hate you.”

 

 _Son of a bitch!_ Loki drew her in his arms as she wept. He had no idea of her true feelings for him until now. He thought she was repulsed by him and had been playing a cruel mind game. Loki closed his eyes fighting threatening tears. _What had he done?_ He felt remorse, the kind of remorse a little boy feels after climaxing from masturbation, knowing his mother had warned him not to touch himself.

 

A mischievous twisted idea sprung into mind. He could repair this. Of course he could not undo the damage to her body, but he could make her forget that he caused it.

 

An hour later, Selette woke naked on the ground in the forest within Loki’s protective arms. He had wrapped his cloak around her to shield her from nature’s wrath. Every inch of her body ached, her insides reeked of mutilation.

 

“What happened?” She asked, her mind a blur. Frost Giants littered the ground, torn to bloody shreds.

 

“Frost Giants, they nabbed you in the woods. I came along just in time.”

 

Selette placed her hands to her privates, her insides still afire, her clit raw and swollen. “No, no, Loki, they hurt me. I can feel the damage inside.”

 

Loki captured her face and forced her to look into his compassionate eyes. “No, had they you would be dead. They would have split you into.” He pointed a rubber stick at her feet. “They tortured you with this to open you, to prepare you. I gutted them before they had the chance to carry out their cruel intentions.”

 

Selette wrapped her arms around Loki, collapsing desperately grateful into his body. Loki smiled naughtily. He had her. She was all his now. She would cling to him and his silver tongued words would heal her mind, and then he would have her again and again, but he would never hurt like he had tonight… _unless she tried to leave him_ , and then he would repeat what he had just done and bring back her real memories. He glanced down at her trusting reflection. _No, it would never come to that again_. She was his and his alone.

 

He collected her in his arms to carry her back to the Asgardian Kingdom. He smiled perversely as she rested her head against his chest. This would tear Jane apart even more than his original plan would have. Her baby niece would fall head over heels with her most hated enemy. He imagined Jane as she listened outside his bedchamber while he fucked the hell out of a lust sobbing Selette. _Yes, he truly was the God of Mischief._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Should I write another or create Loki as a romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
